N-Aryl-triazolin(ethi)ones, as herbicidally active substances, form part of the subject-matter of a number of patent applications (cf. DE-A-3024316, DE-A-3514057, DE-A-3636318, EP-A-220952, EP-A-370332, EP-A-597360, EP-A-609734, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,763, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,145, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,275, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,284, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,831, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,740, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,155, WO-A-8501637, WO-A-8504307, WO-A-8602642, WO-A-8604481, WO-A-8700730, WO-A-8703782, WO-A-8809617, WO-A-9002120, WO-A-9530661).
N-Arylsulphonylamino(thio)carbonyl-triazolin(ethi)ones, as herbicidally active substances, likewise form part of the subject-matter of a number of patent applications (cf. EP-A-341489, EP-A-422469, EP-A425948, EP-A-431291, EP-A-507171, EP-A-534266, WO-A-9611188, WO-A-9627590, WO-A-9627591, WO-A-9703056).